


Wedding Day

by Bonanza



Series: Self Indulgent Heatblades [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Conjunx Endura, Established Relationship, Headcanon, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonanza/pseuds/Bonanza
Summary: Blades and Heatwave get married!
Relationships: Blades/Heatwave (Transformers)
Series: Self Indulgent Heatblades [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578961
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based in a Roleplay, modified a little. 
> 
> English is not my first language and I might have some grammatical mistakes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!

It was a great day, clear skies, no emergencies, and everything was ready for the event soon to happen in that place. 

The still empty Rescue Bots Academy was the place where the ceremony and reception would be held. Decorated with the mix of Cybertronian and Earth traditions, organic and crystal flowers around the place, what were carefully picked up for that special day. 

The greatest day of Blades and Heatwave's functioning. 

* * *

Chase and Dani watched as their friend paced around the room, fidgeting with his fingers and occasionally playing with the edges of the cape what hung from his shoulders, secured with a bright red gemstone just above his badge. His shiny plating decorated with golden paint what read some glyphs over his frame. The Helicopter was clearly nervous, thinking about all worst case scenarios possible. A combination of his own imagination and what he had seen on TV. 

"Stop pacing, you're gonna chip the paint" Dani huffed, sitting on the Bot sized table. She wore her white and Orange dress, Blades' favorite. 

The mech whined, pressing his servos over his chassis, spark spinning fast. "But what if someone opposes? What if an emergency just happens while we're about to say I do?!" He was panicking, his field unraveled and pulsing his anxiety. Chase was quick to stand from his chair and wrap his arms around his distressed Amica, patting his back. The Policebot may not be that good with soft words, but his actions were enough to calm the Helicopter down. 

"That will not happen, Blades. I double checked the guests and everything is in order" he said, his antennae twitching. Blades hid himself on Chase's embrace, their fields mingling as his vents calmed down. 

"And if something happens, we're here for you, or just to kick anyone who dares to interrupt your special day" Dani winked at him with a big smile, watching how her partner giggled at her words, face still buried on Chase's shoulder. 

"Thanks-" 

* * *

  
Almost at the opposite side of the academy, Heatwave sat alone on his room, staring himself at the mirror, the golden paint over his frame, and the white cape covering his shoulders as well. He had two orange gemstones securing it to the edges of his windshield. It felt surreal, like it was just a wild dream. 

Like he never proposed to Blades, like he never courted him- or even, like he never left Cybertron those million of years ago. 

He grew so used to reading human languages, that reading the Cybertronian glyphs over his body felt so alien. So used to the suits and dresses that the ceremonial capes were made of earth materials instead of fibers from Cybertron. 

Earth was just so part of them, that they couldn't avoid integrating parts of a human wedding to their Conjunx ceremony. 

The firetruck sighed, rubbing over his spark, trying to ease the nervousness he felt with every second that passed. Trying to imagine his future from that day, after bonding with the love of his life, probably having a family of their own.

A knock by the door took him out of his thoughts. His partner and best man, Kade, stood there in the nicest suit Heatwave has ever seen him. The eldest of the Burns siblings was his closest friend, even if it was hard to admit, and he was glad that the human accepted to be there with him without thinking twice. 

"Ready for the show, big guy?" Asked the ginger, looking up at the bot. 

"This isn't a show, it's an important ceremony that will bond Blades and I for the rest of our lives." The mech grunted, kneeling to let Kade climb into his palm. "And unlike your human weddings, this forever is forever." 

"That's scary- I mean, Dad's forever only lasted until I was like 12..." the man scratched his neck awkwardly, remembering the messy divorce his parents went through "You must be really sure that Blades is you only one- if it's really for ever." 

"I'm sure, and I have no doubt about it." Heatwave smiled softly at his partner, walking to the door and turning off the lights before exiting it. 

* * *

Optimus waited by the altar, a traditional Cybertronian Cape wrapped around his neck and shoulders, with some golden accents by the ends. The accessory on his forehelm announcing he was the chosen by Primus to officiate the Conjunx ceremony. 

The small crowd of humans sat at front, everyone nively dressed and chatting between themselves. The invited bots behind them, some more excited than others. 

Team Prime and Bee shared their stories with Blurr and Salvage. Cody and Frankie happily listening by their seats. 

The buzzing of chatter got interrupted by Optimus, who cleared his vocalizer and pointed at the Red mech standing at the other end of the long rug. 

Heatwave held Kade on his Servo as he walked to the altar, head up, seeming proud of himself as he passed the looking optics of the other bots. 

He left the ginger into the crate next to his spot, nodding at Optimus as he took Place. Servos together in front, trying to not fidget with his thumbs. 

Silence fell, his spark stirring nervously on his chassis, the small fear on his processor that Blades might not show up growing bigger. He hadn't seen him since that morning, when the Helicopter was taken away by Dani to prepare everything. 

That was when he panicked.

What if Blades regretted his decision and ran away? He tried to calm himself at that thought, it was just silly. Blades was really in love and it showed in their Conjunx Ritus. The four acts performed perfectly by both of them- they were perfect to each other, right? 

Yes, they were. And that got welded into his processor the second he saw Blades appear from the big door. 

That second, it was like everyone else disappeared. 

Heatwave only saw the love of his life walk into his direction, the most beautiful mech he has ever seen and the one that was soon to be his Conjunx Endura. 

He bit his derma, the Helicopter held a bouquet of organic Flowers that Boulder specially picked for him. Waves of Love pulsed in his field, every mech could feel it, specially Blades. Who answered with the same intensity. 

The Helicopter arrived the altar, followed by Chase and Dani, who stood at his side, the blue mech received the bouquet from Blades as he took Heatwave's servos on his own. 

They looked at each other's optics, smiling warmly and admiring their faceplates. 

"We have reunited in here, under Primus' eyes, to celebrate the love and the bonding between Heatwave of Tarn and Blades of Vos" Optimus Began, moving his servos to signal the two mechs in front of him. "They have chosen to be together for the rest of their functioning and share each other's life. Primus sees their decision and bless them." 

Heatwave squeezed his mate's servos, looking up to the prime talking. 

"Heatwave and Blades, you have chosen to held each other servo, on your own will, take them as part of youself and accepted being part of the other as well. Is that Right?" 

Both nodded, saying a Yes at the same time. 

"If... You have something to say at the other, in front of everyone you love and respect, now is the time." The prime lowered his servos, resting them in front.

There was a small silence, what Heatwave quickly interrupted with his failing vocalizer.

"Blades... I have no other words to tell how much I love you, and there's no other thing that I haven't told you already- But... How happy I am to be with you, how lucky I feel to be with a wonderful and beautiful mech like you" He choked a little, trying to speak well. He had to reset his vocalizer twice. "I think, after everything we have gotten into, every adventure and mission we have done- the life with you couldn't be less exciting. I love you, and I mean it... thanks to you- I've become a better person. And I really thank you for that" 

Blades was crying at the end of that discourse, smiling like an idiot and fighting the impulse to kiss the mech right there.

"Blades, you wish to say anything?" asked Optimus, the helicopter felt every optic and eye on him in that moment. 

"Y-You just said everything, you big idiot..." the orange and white bot cried, bringing a servo to his face in an attempt to hide his tears. 

The crowd awed at them.

"With that said... 

Heatwave, you promise and accept to protect, honor and love this bot before you, in your best and your worst, despite any adversity, until your day to join the allspark comes?" 

Heatwave looked at Optimus, then looked at the crowd and finally at Blades, squeezing his servos "Yes, I do." 

The Prime smiled, looking at Blades now. "Blades, you promise and accept to protect, honor and love this bot before you, in your best and your worst, despite any adversity, until your day to join the allspark comes?" 

For the bots around felt like an eternity, the klik that passed, when Blades gave his answer "Yes, I do." 

A squeal from Dani and Kade could be heard. 

"So, With the power given by Primus himself, under his mere eyes and with his blessing... I declare you, Conjux Endura" Optimus announced, moving his servos in their direction "You may kiss now" 

Everyone cheered when they kissed, Heatwave held his now Conjux's face, extending their fields, merging them that felt like a single one. In a kiss they both wished lasted forever.


End file.
